<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>deep in the heart of me by thisandthisandthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078506">deep in the heart of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/pseuds/thisandthisandthis'>thisandthisandthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tender Sex, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/pseuds/thisandthisandthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“aziraphale’s lips parted with anticipation as she gazed at crowley’s lovely figure, and she wondered if it would be blasphemy to call this radiant creature a goddess. then she decided that she didn’t quite care.” ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>deep in the heart of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time ever writing smut, so im pretty nervous about posting this skdjdj i hope u all enjoy it tho. &lt;3</p><p>- 🍊 (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/works">more fics</a> // <a href="https://leehallfae.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley looked down at their love, feeling full to the brim with happiness. They were sitting up on their knees with Aziraphale spread underneath them, almost glowing in the faint white moonlight. The angel was naked but for a pair of cotton underwear. Glimmering gold-hued stretch marks followed the curves of her hips and disappeared beneath the waistband. Her legs were lifted so that her demon could kneel between them, hands lightly caressing the tops of her soft fat thighs. Crowley thought idly that this was the closest that they would ever come to praying.</p><p>Aziraphale’s pale blue eyes glimmered with affection and desire as her gaze traveled down Crowley’s lean body. Their face, angular and golden; their hair, saffron-bright waves that whispered against their shoulders; their chest, flat and smooth; their rosy pink nipples; their sharp sensual hips. A thin pair of black lace underwear stretched tantalizingly over the bulge between their legs. Aziraphale’s lips parted with anticipation as she gazed at Crowley’s lovely figure, and she wondered if it would be blasphemy to call this radiant creature a goddess. Then she decided that she didn’t quite care.</p><p>“Dear one, you are absolutely stunning,” the angel breathed, breaking the heavy, worshipful silence. “You are a goddess.”</p><p>A lovely blush spread across Crowley’s face, and they turned their smile away in embarrassment. “Ngk. Shut it. Thas all you, angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale reached a hand up to cup Crowley’s cheek, turning their gaze back to her. “I mean it, darling. I need you to know that I mean it.” Her eyes were the velvety blue of summer skies, brimming and shining with love.</p><p>“I know,” Crowley mumbled, unable to stop themself from grinning. “You too, Aziraphale. You’re... you’re gorgeous, perfect. Lemme show you. Wanna show you how much I love you.”</p><p>Crowley’s hands slid up their angel’s thighs to rest on her hips. She sighed in pleasure as Crowley squeezed lightly, caressing the impossibly soft skin, and then leaned down to kiss Aziraphale gently.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled into the kiss and grabbed Crowley’s shoulders to pull them in closer. “Greedy thing,” Crowley mumbled fondly against her lips, before slipping their tongue into the angel’s mouth. Moaning softly, Aziraphale kissed back with fervor and slid her hands to Crowley’s chest. She rubbed her thumbs across Crowley’s collarbones, then shifted her caress lower. Crowley gasped breathily as her fingers stuttered over their sensitive nipples. The small rosy nubs hardened quickly as Aziraphale rolled them between her fingertips. Breathing heavily, Crowley broke their kiss, their eyes hooded and wide with desire.</p><p>“So lovely,” Aziraphale whispered, watching the blush creep down her love’s chest. She continued her caresses and pinched one nipple between her fingers. Crowley flinched a bit, almost imperceptibly, and Aziraphale’s brow creased with worry. “Oh, darling, I’m sorry — did that hurt?” She moved her hands to Crowley’s sides.</p><p>“A little,” Crowley said in a small voice. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be, dearest. I’ll be more gentle.” She kissed Crowley’s lips. “Tell me what you like, so I know how to please you best.”</p><p>Her demon nodded. “Could you —“ they looked to the side, embarrassed. “Could you kiss me again, and... and touch my hair?”</p><p>Aziraphale beamed. “Oh, darling, of course. You know how I adore your lovely hair,” she said, and threaded her fingers through the golden-red waves. Crowley sighed in contentment at the feeling and pressed their lips to Aziraphale’s once more.</p><p>The kiss quickly grew more passionate, more hungry. Aziraphale cradled the back of Crowley’s neck with one hand and tugged lightly on their hair with the other, eliciting breathy moans from her lover. “Mmm,” Crowley sighed into the kiss. They traced their tongue along Aziraphale’s teeth and sucked her bottom lip into their mouth. The angel’s breaths left her in shuddering gasps, and her thighs moved to tighten around Crowley’s hips. At this, Crowley lowered their body to lie flush against Aziraphale’s. Both of them moaned suddenly as the bulge of Crowley’s hardness settled between Aziraphale’s thighs. The kiss broke, breathlessly, and Crowley said, “This alright?” to which Aziraphale gave an enthusiastic nod. Aziraphale locked her ankles behind Crowley’s hips and bucked up into the touch.</p><p>Crowley rolled their hips against Aziraphale’s, and the feeling was like lightning. The heartbeat-ache between Aziraphale’s thighs flared into an electric shock of pleasure as the hot, hard bulge of Crowley’s cock rubbed against her clit. She moaned softly as Crowley rocked shallowly against her, their face buried in her neck, kissing a messy trail down her skin. “Angel,” Crowley breathed. “Ngk. Oh, fuck, angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale gave a ragged sigh of pleasure and tightened her hands in her love’s hair. Pretty little moans escaped her lips with each of Crowley’s movements. “You — y’feel so good,” she said into their neck. “You’re divine.”</p><p>“Quite the opposite, really,” said Crowley. The demon smirked and kissed Aziraphale’s flushed cheek.</p><p>“Oh, shush, you.” Aziraphale laughed in spite of herself. “Darling, could you...” she pushed gently at Crowley’s shoulders.</p><p>They lifted themself off of Aziraphale’s body to kneel between her legs. “Yeah. You okay, angel?”</p><p>Sitting up as well, Aziraphale smiled. “Yes. This is wonderful. I just... well, I’d like to see you, if that’s alright.”</p><p>“Uh. Ngk. Yeah, okay.” Crowley unfolded their long legs and maneuvered a bit awkwardly out of their tight lace underwear. They tossed the piece of clothing aside and tucked their legs underneath them again, biting their lip and glancing nervously back up at Aziraphale.</p><p>The angel’s gaze felt sweet and heavy over their body, drinking in every detail. Crowley was a vision. All long and thin with pale golden skin. A trail of reddish hair led from their stomach to the base of their cock, which stood flushed and hard against their stomach, the tip shining with a bead of precome.</p><p>“Crowley, dear, you’re so beautiful,” Aziraphale said reverently. She shifted forward and ran her hands up Crowley’s thighs. They shuddered with arousal. “Look at you. So hard for me.”</p><p>“Angel,” Crowley moaned, and cupped Aziraphale’s face to kiss her again.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled against their lips. “What do you want, dearest? Do you want me to touch you?”</p><p>“Yeah, angel, please,” Crowley whimpered, arching towards Aziraphale. She brought one hand to Crowley’s bony hip and used a small miracle to coat the other hand with lube. Then she reached between them and wrapped a soft palm around Crowley’s cock. “Ohhhh,” Crowley moaned, their breath stuttering out in gasps as Aziraphale found a rhythm with her hand. “Angel... feels so good. Sssso good.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled as she moved her hand along Crowley’s slick, hot skin, feeling this intimate part of their body, circling the tip with her thumb, listening to their moans and gasps to figure out what Crowley liked. She went slow, but not slow enough to be a tease. Crowley started to rock their hips up to meet her hand and buried their face in her neck, kissing and licking at whatever skin they could reach. “You are so lovely,” Aziraphale muttered into their hair, and they let out a soft, stuttering moan in response. “So good for me.” She urged Crowley to lie on their back and straddled their hips, continuing to stroke them, and kissed their parted lips with tenderness and affection.</p><p>Crowley let their hands wander over Aziraphale’s soft skin, fingertips dancing down her back and curling around her hips. As Aziraphale broke the kiss, they gripped her sides and bucked up into her touch, searching for more stimulation.</p><p>“Azzziraphale,” Crowley breathed, voice slurred with arousal. “Please...”</p><p>“What do you need, dear one?” She said sweetly.</p><p>“More, faster, please angel...” They gasped as Aziraphale’s hand sped up around their cock, and precome spilled over her fingers.</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes were wide and dark with desire. “Do you want to finish like this, my love? To find your pleasure from my hand?”</p><p>“Uhnggh, yeah, yes, angel, please—“</p><p>Aziraphale found a rhythm and pressure that had Crowley gasping with each twist of her wrist, each slide of her fingers over the hot, slick skin of their cock. Soon Crowley was arching off of the bed into Aziraphale’s touch, panting with desperate, open-mouthed breaths as they chased their orgasm. They came with a strangled moan and their angel stroked them through it, murmuring how beautiful they were, how radiant and lovely, and how good it made her feel to make Crowley feel good.</p><p>Crowley slumped back on the bed and groped for Aziraphale’s hand to intertwine their fingers. Their eyes fluttered closed in bliss for a few moments, reveling in the after-glow feeling. Aziraphale leaned down to kiss their forehead, and they smiled lazily.</p><p>“How was that?” said Aziraphale softly.</p><p>Crowley opened their eyes and cracked a grin. “Angel, that was fucking spectacular. You’re a natural.” They stretched and sat up, used a miracle to quickly clean themself up, and circled their arms around Aziraphale’s neck. “If heaven was that good, I might have stayed.”</p><p>“Oh—“ Aziraphale laughed and swatted playfully at Crowley’s side as they threw their head back in laughter. “Stop, you wily demon.”</p><p>Crowley grinned even wider and kissed the angel soundly on the lips. Aziraphale hummed into the contact and pulled Crowley closer, suddenly very aware of her own arousal.</p><p>The kiss deepened, and Crowley’s hands were all over Aziraphale. They cupped her breasts, caressing and gently squeezing, feeling every inch of the angel’s lovely plush body.</p><p>“‘M sorry. Came before I even touched you,” Crowley murmured against her neck as they kissed it. “Gonna make it up to you.”</p><p>“Love, don’t be sorry. I thoroughly enjoyed every moment of—“ She cut off, moaning breathily, as Crowley bit and sucked at her neck. They laved their tongue over the rosy bruise they had left and kissed along Aziraphale’s collarbone before sucking another mark into the soft skin of her chest. Crowley’s hands then fluttered downwards to rest on her hips, fingering the waistband of her underwear. They looked up, eyes questioning, is this alright?</p><p>Aziraphale shifted to lie back against the pillows, pulling Crowley to follow her. The demon lost their balance and fell against Aziraphale with a sharp, giddy laugh. “Hey, gimme some warning next time, angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale only grinned and pulled them closer for a kiss. They aligned their bodies so that, once again, Crowley could kneel between their love’s spread legs. They kissed down her chest, feeling her nipples grow firm under the swirl of their tongue, mouthing at the soft pillow of her breasts. Aziraphale was breathless below them. She felt like her very core was burning for Crowley’s touch, like something deep in her heart longed to feel Crowley’s warm, lithe body all around her, impossibly closer.</p><p>“Darling,” she panted. “Please.”</p><p>“Please what?” Crowley danced their fingers down to her hips and smirked.</p><p>“I... I want you to... oh, you know what I mean,” she said, flustered.</p><p>Crowley’s grin grew even wider. “Gotta hear you say it, angel, else I don’t know what you want.”</p><p>Aziraphale whined as Crowley’s fingers whispered over her mound through the fabric of her underwear. “Oh, please, Crowley, just touch me,” she said, hands tangling in her love’s hair. “Please, I need you to touch me.”</p><p>Crowley sat up and nudged at Aziraphale’s thighs to spread them further apart. There was a damp spot on the white cotton of the angel’s underwear, and wiry white-blonde curls peeked out each side of the fabric. Shuddering with desire, Crowley hooked their fingers into Aziraphale’s waistband and pulled the underwear off. Aziraphale kicked them to the side and looked back up at Crowley with shining wide eyes, her pupils blown with love and arousal.</p><p>“So beautiful,” said Crowley, and they propped themself up with one elbow above her. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Aziraphale blushed prettily, as if this praise was somehow more scandalous than the fact that she was lying naked beneath an equally naked demon.</p><p>Crowley wasted no time getting their free hand where Aziraphale desperately wanted it. They circled a thumb around her clit, reveling in the hot, breathy moan that the touch elicited from their angel. “That feel good?” Crowley said, rolling the sensitive flesh between their fingers.</p><p>Aziraphale panted. “Ahh... C...could you...” she trailed off, but Crowley seemed to understand what she wanted, as she shifted her hips up to meet their hand. They moved their hand to Aziraphale’s slit, gathering her slick on their fingers and then returning to rub at her clit. “Ohhhh,” Aziraphale moaned at the sensation. Her hands threaded through Crowley’s hair and tugged gently, eliciting a groan form her love. Crowley noticed, vaguely, that they were getting hard again.</p><p>“Ah— ah—“ Aziraphale’s breath came in stuttering gasps as she bucked into Crowley’s touch. “Love, can— can you—“</p><p>“Whatever you want, just tell me,” said Crowley, slowing their movements.</p><p>“I want...” Her face flushed a lovely shade of pink, and she continued in a whisper, “...your fingers, in me.”</p><p>Crowley sucked in a breath. “Yeah, yeah, angel. God, you’re so perfect, so gorgeous,” they said, and gently slipped one finger into her warm, dripping cunt.</p><p>Aziraphale whimpered with pleasure, leaning desperately into the touch as Crowley rocked their finger shallowly into her body. They massaged her slick inner walls, feeling her clench around them. When she was panting and moaning with need, clutching at Crowley’s sides, they added another finger and started to thrust them in earnest.</p><p>“Oh— oh, God, Crowley—“ Aziraphale tossed her head back and her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Crowley’s head spun with the sounds of her hitched breathing and the wet noise of their fingers sliding quickly in and out of her cunt.</p><p>Crowley couldn’t take their eyes off of Aziraphale. “Angel,” they breathed.</p><p>“Crowley, please, please—“</p><p>“You’re doing so good, angel. So beautiful. You’re so wet for me.” They curved their hand slightly so that with each movement of their fingers, Aziraphale’s clit rubbed against the heel of Crowley’s hand.</p><p>“OhhhHH, fuck, Crowley!” she shouted, grinding down hard onto her love’s hand. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”</p><p>“C’mon, angel, come for me. You’re so perfect. Wanna see you come. Wanna make you feel amazing.”</p><p>Aziraphale had lost all ability to form words, and her moans were getting higher and more desperate. Love and desire climbed in Crowley’s chest as they watched her underneath them. Their fingers made an obscene sound sliding in and out of her cunt, and Crowley relished it, relished this perfect moment of pleasure and Aziraphale’s tangible desire for them. They had never seen anything more beautiful than her, in that moment.</p><p>With a final grind down onto Crowley’s hand, Aziraphale shuddered and came, her whole body shaking and then going slack on the sheets. Crowley fingered her gently through it until she pushed them away lightly, overstimulated. She smiled lazily up at her demon and held out her arms in an invitation.</p><p>“Hey, you,” Aziraphale said into Crowley’s neck as they embraced her.</p><p>“Hey,” Crowley said breathlessly, and rubbed at their wrist, which ached from repetitive motion.</p><p>“Ah, sorry about that,” the angel said sheepishly.</p><p>“Oh, it was definitely worth it,” Crowley said, grinning. They kissed Aziraphale’s cheek. “You’re incredible. I love you.”</p><p>Her face lit up with a warm smile. “I love you too, darling.”</p><p>After a few moments of simply holding each other, Crowley grew increasingly aware of their erection resting against Aziraphale’s thigh. It ached for friction. They hadn’t realized how hard getting Aziraphale off made them, but now, it was hard to ignore. They shifted awkwardly.</p><p>“Dearest,” Aziraphale said, lips curving into a smirk, “do you want me to take care of you?”</p><p>“I, uh.” Crowley stuttered. “You don’t have to, I mean, only if you want—“</p><p>“Crowley, there is nothing I would rather do right now than make you feel good.” Aziraphale shifted onto her side and kissed Crowley softly on the lips. “How do you want it?”</p><p>They sat up on their knees, gazing at Aziraphale’s beautiful figure. Then they glanced down at their still slick fingers and had a thought that sent a lightning bolt of arousal through their body. “Angel,” Crowley started, grinning and scooting towards her on the bed, “I wanna fuck your thighs.”</p><p>Aziraphale blinked and flushed beet-red. “O-oh,” she stuttered, shifting into a seated position and squirming a bit. “That sounds lovely, but I’m afraid I’m not sure what to do...”</p><p>Crowley’s face softened. “Hey. It’s alright, I can show you. Unless you wanna do something else? That’s totally fine. Just tell me what you’re comfortable with.”</p><p>Their love smiled and took Crowley’s hand. “Can you show me what to do?”</p><p>“‘Course, angel. It’ll feel good for you too, I promise. Here, get on your elbows and knees.”</p><p>Aziraphale obliged, already feeling herself becoming aroused in anticipation of what was to come. She felt exposed and a bit unsure, but when Crowley rested one warm hand on her hip, she relaxed, knowing that they would take care of her.</p><p>Crowley nudged her thighs apart and caressed the smooth, firm skin. The area between her thighs was still slick from her orgasm, but Crowley miracled some lube into their hand for good measure. “I’m gonna prep your thighs, okay?” they said, and Aziraphale nodded. When Crowley had slicked Aziraphale’s skin, they used the rest of the lube on their cock, giving it a few self-indulgent strokes before lining themself up behind their angel.</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna push in now. Just keep your thighs tight together, and tell me if anything doesn’t feel good, yeah?”</p><p>“Of course, darling,” said Aziraphale, already sounding breathless.</p><p>Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s hip with one hand and guided their cock with the other. When they were fully enveloped in the hot, plush channel of her thighs, Crowley let out a low moan. “God, angel, you feel incredible.” Aziraphale’s breathing was quick and heavy, and she squeezed her thighs around Crowley’s cock.</p><p>Crowley started to move. Slow, luxurious thrusts at first, in and out. And it was divine. Their cock brushed along Aziraphale’s vulva with each stroke, sliding in between her dripping folds. They both moaned at the sensation. Crowley took her hips in their hands and guided each thrust, relishing in the heat and friction. They shuddered with arousal as they watched their cock disappear between Aziraphale’s slick, plump thighs.</p><p>The angel was panting, her cheek against the sheets as she moved a hand to rub her clit. “That feel good, angel?” Crowley breathed, thrusting faster, pulling Aziraphale back into their cock with each movement. “You gonna come again? So beautiful when you come, I wish I could see your face. But I can still hear you now. Such pretty moans. Can you to be loud for me, hm? Let me hear how much you want it. Let me hear your pretty voice shout for me.”</p><p>At Crowley’s words, Aziraphale whimpered and sped up the movement on her clit. “Gonna— gonna come,” she panted, and clenched her thighs tight around Crowley, frantically fucking back onto their cock. She came with a long shout, and Crowley didn’t stop moving all through it, feeling her slick coat their cock, her thigh muscles tighten around them. The pleasure built and built until Crowley was coming soon after her, spilling over her thighs with a final indulgent moan.</p><p>After a blissed out moment, Aziraphale flopped down onto the sheets with a contented sigh. “Crowley, darling, that was...”</p><p>“I know,” Crowley said with a breathless grin. “Me too.” They collapsed beside their love, waving a hand to miracle away the mess. Aziraphale reached out for Crowley and the two settled into a comfortable embrace, Crowley’s head tucked against the angel’s chest, close enough to feel the steady pulse of her very human heart.</p><p>“Knew you’d be a cuddler,” Crowley mumbled.</p><p>“Look who’s talking.” Aziraphale pressed a fond kiss to the top of Crowley’s head. They lay like that for a while, enjoying each other’s touch and presence. The rise and fall of Aziraphale’s chest made Crowley feel safer and more content than they had ever been.</p><p>Eventually, when the air started to feel a bit cold on their bare skin, Crowley shifted and sat up. “Want some wine, angel?”</p><p>“That would be wonderful, my love.” Aziraphale wrapped herself in a bathrobe and perched on the side of the bed. She was beaming.</p><p>Crowley slipped into a pair of boxers and threw a blanket around their shoulders before padding into the kitchen. When they returned with a bottle of red and two glasses, Aziraphale was looking down at her chest, admiring the rosy marks that Crowley had left there.</p><p>The demon was going to say something witty, but when Aziraphale looked up, eyes sparkling like all of heaven was within them, all that came out was “I love you.”</p><p>She kissed Crowley’s cheek as they sat down next to her. “I love you too.”</p><p>Crowley poured the wine in comfortable silence. Possibly the most comfortable silence there had ever been between the demon and the angel. All that needed to be said had been contained in those three words — everything else seemed dull and unnecessary, now.</p><p>They handed a glass to Aziraphale and raised their own in a toast.</p><p>“To the world?”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled. “To us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading. comments and kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p><p>- 🍊 (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/works">more fics</a> // <a href="https://leehallfae.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>